1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning tools and methods related thereto, and more particularly relates to handled cleaning tools and methods related thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional cleaning techniques for cleaning of household structures such as windows, tables and dishes have typically involved the need to utilize separate cleaning tools and cleaning solutions. For example, cleaning of windows often utilizes a cloth rag, a bucket of water-based cleaning composition and a squeegee-type water remover; cleaning of tables has typically involved the use of a duster, cloth rag, and a furniture polish composition; and cleaning of dishes has often used a cleaning brush, a cleaning rag, soap and water.
Consequently, cleaning of multiple household items has typically required plurality of tools to clean the multiple household items.